1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting method for a conductive object of an electrochemical test strip. In particular, it relates to a manufacturing method of disposable test strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the improvement of medical science and manufacturing process of the related equipment, a disposable test strip which has a metal electrode and is adapted for inspecting liquid sample, such as blood, to further inspect concentration of the blood sugar, uric acid, cholesterol in the blood or concentration of the heavy metal and insecticide in sewage, is well developed and widely applied, and becomes an importance testing tool.
The electrochemical testing principle is widely applied to test various liquid samples. However, as disclosed in Taiwan issue no. 1245119, which is titled as “structure of electrochemical test strip and manufacturing process thereof”, the main body has a through hole, and at least one physical electrode is embedded into the main body and fixed in the through hole to conduct signal, so that the structure of combining multiple layers can be avoided, and the testing function can be improved.
However, the manufacturing process for product is not easy actually, and has the problem of complex and requiring multiple processes to finish the product. Moreover, these processes are necessary to set electrodes on an inspection portion and only can be finished by the apparatuses with high precision. It causes the increasing of the manufacturing cost and is hard to lower the price. Therefore, it is not easy to widely apply.
What is need is a setting method for a conductive object of an electrochemical test strip to improve the conventional technology, solve above-mentioned problems, and enhance application widely for industry.